Memories to Cherish
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: A year has passed since the Holy Grail War and with the wish, Miu Kuroshi ended it and have the Masters and Servants, both dead and alive, live in the mortal world as regular humans. But only she remember the war where everyone, including her beloved Servant, forgotten. But can this stop her and Archer from having feelings? Don't like, don't read. FemMC x Archer. Slight spoilers.
1. The Victor's Wish

…_I wish…_

_The Holy Grail War has ended._

_The Masters and Servants, both the dead and the living, shall return to the human world with no recollection of ever joining the war._

_The gaps of their memory shall be replaced with the lives they would have spend if they were humans._

_No one, not even the Servants, shall remember the War…_

_No one…but me._

_I shall be a real life form instead of bits of data. But I will keep my memories of the events that happened in the war._

_Why? Because though I faced horrible times, I shall never forget my lessons of the battles I have faced._

_Nor will I forget…the choices I have made._

_The people I have seen._

_The friends I have trusted._

_And…_

_The Servant I have fallen for._

"Miu-chan!"

I break my thought of my wish to the Holy Grail from last year to look at Rin. Her hands are on her hips and the beautiful smile is on her face. I make a small smile.

"Morning, Rin-chan. You're a little later than usual. You're lucky you didn't came in late."

She flips her hair back in a way only Rin can do. She looks at me with those aqua eyes of hers. "And you came early everyday? Just be glad today you come early today. You're always so late."

I let out a small chuckle escape me. "You can't blame me for being a late sleeper. I'm always active in the night and tired in the day."

Rin shakes her head. "You're an idiot for staying up so late. You should be sleeping at night instead of class…not that I care."

Translation: She does care and she wants me to sleep in a healthier time.

But I didn't dare to say those words. She'll kill me or deny it.

My name is Miu Kuroshi, by the way. I'm 17 years old and Rin Tohsaka, daughter of a successful technology company CEO, is my best friend. She was a participant but she has forgotten about it. Strangely, she has not forgotten the promise I made to her: To have lunch with her.

Weird would be understatement. But I was happy to the brim. I enrolled this school last year as a transfer student and like how I am in the Holy Grail War, I'm a 'ghost'. No one bother me, no one would befriend me. And the people I know never met me. I thought I would be living my school life in silence.

Clearly, that doesn't work for honor student Rin Tohsaka. It was on my third day when she talk to me in the commissary area.

"Hey…um…You're Miu, right? Well, seeing as you can't handle being alone and you're gloomy all the time, I thought we can eat lunch together. After all, we promised, right? Wait…Did we promise something like that?"

I was too overjoyed to reply and I reacted by hugging her tight. She stuttered in embarrassment before I let her go…

Rin didn't change at all. Thank lord.

"I'm just a bit of a nocturnal person, I guess."

"Then stop being a nocturnal idiot and stay awake in class." I smile at her harsh but still caring comment before the bell rang. Rin quickly took her seat as the door slid open to find students rushing into class. I notice Shinji Matou as one of them and he looks at me with that punchable smirk as he gives me the thumbs down signal.

Of all the Masters to revive, I kinda wonder if I dangered humanity by reviving Shinji.

…Oh god, I'm sorry, humanity.

When everyone sits down, the door slides open again to find Ms. Fujimura at the doorway.

"Alright, settle down, students." She walks into class and…

"WAH!"

_BAM!_

…she tripped. Again. Some things never change.

A few students sigh at the sight of the Class 3-B's homeroom teacher falling face-down again before Taiga got up as if she never tripped.

"Alright! Now, before we go to the lessons, I wish to introduce a new student."

I look around the class to find some of the males talking about whether it's a hot girl and some of the females talking about whether it's a hot guy.

Rin, who sits in front of me, looks at me with a 'Any idea who' look. I can only shrug in response.

"Settle down!" Taiga exclaims, getting the whole class down. She clears her throat and turns to the door. "Alright, come in!" She said for the person behind the door. As it slides open, my throat tightens at the sight.

The person is a male with tan skin but that adds to the beauty of his white hair and stern, grey eyes with his lips stuck as a thin line. The school uniform on him is a black _gakuran_ style uniform, with a high collared coat with gold buttons, black trousers, and brown shoes, the type of uniform only students in Year 3 wear. I keep staring at the person as he walks into the classroom and stands before the class. Taiga turns to us.

"Everyone, this is Archer S. Emiya. He has just come back to Japan last week from a distant country so treat him well."

"Hey." Archer greets with his stoic expression and cynical voice, getting most of the girls to squeal. Rin is disinterested at Archer and annoyed at the squealing.

I kept my eyes on him.

_Him_. My ex-Servant and the man who has once held me tight, whispering 'I love you' in the watery prison before he slips from my grasps…

I couldn't hear the squeal. Everything around me just disappears. The only thing mattered was Archer standing before me, all flesh and bone.

_With no memories of me._

The truth struck me down as if I got hit by a lightning bolt. My vision starts to water and when I felt something wet on the back of my hand, I realize I'm crying.

"O-Oi, Miu-chan!" I hear Rin saying my name in surprise and soon, everyone is looking at me. Including Archer.

I couldn't bear to look at him.

"I-I…" I open my mouth but I didn't know what to say. I try to wipe the tears away but the memories of the war comes into my mind.

_The touch of his hands._

_The feel of his lips on mine._

_The effect his eyes has on me._

_The strength of his love for me._

_**The things that you once did to me…You have forgotten it.**_

I shut my eyes tightly and wipe my tears as best as I could. "I-I'm sorry…I w-was…um…" I blink to try to hold the tears but it was futile. "I was j-just remembering a-about some s-sad movie."

Silence fills the air. Soon enough, Shinji starts laughing and the students join in. Rin look doubtful at me before I cover my eyes, embarrassment and shame overwhelming me. I'm not sure which was worse, having the whole class see me cry all of a sudden and have them laugh at me or seeing the man who once loved me.

_It was my wish to have him forgotten. It was to protect him._

_**Yet, it still hurts.**_

_**It hurts.**_

_**iT hUrTs.**_

"Miu…"

I can hear the sound of footsteps coming towards me and for a moment, I thought it was Shinji trying to point and make fun of me. But a hand grasps the wrist of my hand that's covering my eyes and someone forces me to look at them.

My brown eyes face stormy grey ones.

I freeze in Archer's grip as I concentrate his expression. He looks conflicted, confused and slightly irritated. Well, the third one is the usual expression he has around me, being his 'worthless' Master and all.

He wipes the tear-streaks on my cheeks with his sleeve and I blush by the mere contact of his clothing. He lets out a huff of irritation and he turns to the shocked student with a glare that rivals a lion.

"If anyone got a laughing problem with a girl crying, you better deal with it before I break those funny bones of yours!"

The class turns quiet. Even Shinji didn't let out a peep of an arogant comment. I turn to Rin, who is surprised as well as pleased Archer came to the rescue. I turn back to Archer and notice the familiar stern gaze he's giving me.

Oh dear.

"As for you, you better learn how to be more emotionally controlled. You're so weak to cry over whatever movie it was."

I stare at him for a moment before a miniscule smile creeps to my lips. This seem to take him by surprise. He raises a brow.

"What?"

"…Nothing…" I reply softly to his question. "I'll be more self-control…Thank you."

For a moment, I see two mixed emotions in his eyes. Shock and confusion. But he sighs and close those beautiful grey eyes and sits on the empty seat that's on the right side of my desk.

"You better." Is what his curt reply contain.

Taiga calls out the class to begin the lesson but I wasn't able to pay attention. I look out the window at my left and lean against my right hand with my elbow on the desk. A tearful smile is made by my lips.

_Archer is still the same as ever._

_**And that's what hurts me the most.**_

_**But also what makes me the happiest as well.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Anddd, how do you like it?! :D I'm sorry if I made Archer OOC. It'll take time for me to get an edge on his character but still, it's pretty much a good work, right? =3<strong>

**Kuro: You could do better.**

**Me: =-= gee, thank you for those encouraging words.**

**Mii-kun: *bringing in a stack of firewood* Hey, Lu-chan, any flames left?**

**Me: Nope! Sorry. But I'm sure the readers who never read the DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ policy should provide some with their half-assed remarks =w= Anyways, to the readers who enjoy the story, please tell me what you think and if there's something I missed out on Archer's and Rin's personality. (Shinji, though, is quite easy, as much of a bastard he is.)**

**Kuro: Lu-chan only owns the plot…Well, minus the Holy Grail War shit.**

**Mii-kun: The characters belong to the original owner.**

**Me: And please Read & Review! :D**


	2. The Mad Hatter VS The White Rabbit

"…And that's how-"

_Ringgg!_

The sound of the school bell rings to signal lunch and Taiga sighs as students stand up to pack their bags.

"Alright, students, remember, I won't tolerate anyone calling me Tiger again! Now off you go!"

As the students run out of the classroom, I feel the concentrated stare of a certain guy next to me. I give Archer a glance while taking out my bento and before I can make sure he didn't notice, I can tell he knows I sneaked a peek.

He opened his mouth.

"Rin, wait up!" I shout and rush out of the classroom to meet up with the black-haired beaut and she looks at me with an unreadable look but her eyes hold concern and slight confusion.

"Miu, are you alright? Why did you suddenly cry like that?"

Shit. I couldn't help the nagging need to curse in my head as I smile at her, though I know it's a pretty weak attempt.

"I'm sorry…I guess I'm feeling a bit emotional again. You know how I get the weirdest moments to break down."

And the only reason I use that excuse is because I practically bring the people I missed a big bear hug.

Rin raises a brow at that but I decided to change the subject before she can ask.

"So how's Sakura?"

Rin blinks for a moment before she smiles at the name of her sister. Though Sakura was thought to be Shinji's sister, turns out, she's the blood sibling of Rin Tohsaka. Never expected that but at least she doesn't have an arrogant brother now. "She's fine. She managed to made some good medicines with a few herbs. How's Alice and Nursy?"

Ah, yes. My favorite twin sisters, no joke. It's strange how the Holy Grail give me a family. Alice is as cute, shy and innocent as a white bunny (hence, why she loves _Alice In Wonderland_ so much) while Nursy aka Nursery R. is the opposite. Emotionless and mostly bored. But when they're with each other, Alice isn't so shy and Nursy isn't so emotionless nor bored. It's not surprising that opposites attract.

However, it's still hard to believe that Twice is my _dad_.

Yeah. You heard me! It's a stroke of pure luck that he forgotten about the war as well. He works as a neurosurgeon though and he's a good dad…just don't show any war movies to him.

"Nursy is fine but Alice was nervous about the first day of her new class. Knowing Nursy, she'll have Alice snap out of that phase."

"Hm…Nursy sure is mature for a kid. I'm surprised you have a sister like her."

"Believe me, I was too." I let out a small laugh at my inner joke, knowing Rin wouldn't know. With our bentos in hand, we head up to the roof and sit at the certain spot where Rin and I have talk during the Holy Grail War as she helped me.

Rin opens her bento, revealing an exquisite dish of chinese cuisine. Dumplins on top of white rice and some sliced cucumbers. It looks like a smiley face on that dish of hers but I'm pretty happy at her cooking skill. Trust me when I say I'm _bad_ at cooking. Alice and Nursy can vouch for that.

"So, what did Nursy made for you, considering I didn't hear any news of a house in Yuki street having nearly burned down lately."

"That was one time!" I protest. I pout at the amused expression on Rin's face before opening my bento to reveal some egg sandwiches. I lift one up to take a bite on it.

"So, how do you know Archer?"

_CHOMP!_

"Owww!" I cry in pain as I feel the throbbing pain on my tongue. I look at Rin with a look I hope is confusion. "Whast awe chu tawlking abwout?" I whimper with my tongue slightly poking out before slipping it back into my mouth and try to ignore the pain of it. Rin seems unfazed and instead regards me a look of a suspicion.

"I notice the way you ran out of him. Do you know him?"

I cast my eyes to my uneaten sandwich and run my index finger and thumb on the crumbs. "No. We never met…he just reminds me of someone really close."

"…Is that so?"

"Mm." I close my eyes and take a bite out of my food. Not out of hunger nor the urge to stop talking with her but to fill this aching hole in my chest.

It hurts to say I don't know him when I know him so _well_.

Like the fact he's sarcastic in a caring way. Or the way his brows furrow in irritation or confusion. Or how he smiles so beautifully that my heart would burst from the sight of it. Or how he favors his swords, Kanshou and Bakuya.

Or the fact he's staring at me right now…Wait.

"AH!" I leap back three steps to find Archer raising an eyebrow at me. At some point, I opened my eyes to find out I was too dazed to hear Archer's footsteps. I must be losing my edge.

Rin crosses her arms and frowns. "Archer, what are you doing here?"

"Relax, I'm not here to wreck your girl talk." He gives Rin a fleeting glance before looking straight at me. I feel my feets being planted on the ground and I find myself staring at his grey eyes. "I want to talk to her."

I didn't speak. If I do, I might bring up unpleasant memories. Like when he and I were in our last moments together, when I disappear right in front of him and his pain-filled look…

It left a painful scar on my heart for many days and haunted me every night.

"I…Rin, I just remember, I need to help Taiga!" I give her a signalling look of 'I'll see you later' and turn to run away.

"Miu-chan!"

I grit my teeth. I'm sorry, Rin but Archer is just too painful to be around with. Little did I know, another pair of footsteps are following me.

"Wait!"

His voice, still deep but sexy as ever, almost compelled me to do as he say. But I know if I do, I'll crumble before him.

Because of it being lunch, a lot of students are walking around. But I dodge them, due to being the invisible student and also having learnt how to be flexible.

"Oi, stop! Sorry! Excuse me!"

The sound of Archer making his way towards me made my heart flutter. I turn back a bit to find him being wedged in the group of girls squealing for his information. I clench my hands into fists and stop, staring at the sight of girls crowding around him.

"Archer-san, is it true you were in Florida?!"

"Archer-san, have you ever surfed?"

"Archer-san, do you have a girlfriend?!"

I notice the annoyed look on Archer's face until his eyes land on me. When he realizes I have stopped, he said.

"Girls, let me through!"

This is my cue to tear my eyes away from him, ignore this sickly green jealousy and run to the place where I can be avoided from him until the end of school.

I turn around and run out of the first floor and into the garden, the beautiful fountain still there. I can still hear the squeal of fangirls behind those doors and I run into the chapel, slamming the doors close and pants from exhaustion as I slid down against the oak wood door.

Inside the chapel, where Masters prepare the Alteration of the Soul for their Servants, only lies an empty building. Aoko and Touko Aozaki, the sisters, have live their life as business women or someone dictating like a CEO. But ever since then, the chapel is a place where students who are into religion pray in.

In conclusion: It's packed on Sunday and empty on most. But I still love the peace and quiet of it…

_BANG! BANG!_

"Hey, open up!"

"_Shit!"_ I look around for a hiding spot. If you plan on hiding from a guy who never remembered you, it's best to never hide in a chapel. I look back at the door before hiding behind the altar, going under the pedestal.

_SLAM!_

I heard the door being kicked open before I hear heavy footsteps heading to this way before it stops at what I think to be between the two rows of pew.

"Okay, I'm tired of the hide and seek shit. Come out!" I resist the urge to sigh at his certain dislike to the game. I know he hates it, he mentioned it during the third row where I played with Alice but still, it's a bit much. I squirm in the pedestal, hearing his footsteps walking around the pedestal and then stopping. I can feel my heart beating dangerously. "Hm…" I hear him hum. Out of amusement or annoyance, I don't know but I can see one of his feet taps lightly against the ground.

I cover my mouth and pray to have Archer leave without finding me out. And by some miracle, he stops tapping his foot.

"Tch…" He walks around the pedestal and heads towards the door. The instant the doors are open and then close, I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. I crawl out from the pedestal and stand up, arching my back a bit.

"God, that would have been horrifying." I said to myself as I close my eyes to feel my back cracking a bit to be aligned.

"So talking to me is horrifying?"

I freeze at the voice and slowly turn to find a tan boy leaning against one of the pews with his arms crossed, his lips forming a thin line and his eyes burning with a ferocity that shows he really is Archer.

Saying I'm screwed would be an understatement.

"A-Ah…um…" I open my mouth before I force it shut. Maybe if I don't talk, he would leave me alone. He'll be annoyed.

But if I know him well, which I do, he would be very persistent. He stands up straight with his arms falling to his sides and he walks towards me with a stoic look and I try to step as far away as possible.

I dart my eyes to the door. If I run fast enough-

"Don't try running. That's a rookie mistake and I'll make sure you regret it if you choose that option."

I curse under my breath. I keep my eyes on him, which isn't hard, and didn't respond. He steps closer and closer till he's right in front of me, being taller than me.

He narrows his eyes at me, like he's trying to find something on my face. I turn away but he suddenly grasp my chin and force me to look at him. My nerves went haywire at the feeling of his fingers against my skin.

He stares at my brown eyes, those gray orbs suddenly filled with confusion, conflict and…

I feel all of my limbs suddenly turn into stone. That one emotion, hiding behind his other emotions, made my heart nearly jump out of my chest.

_Admiration._

I quickly push him off and step back as far as 10 steps. He looks shock at me but I try my best to look confident.

"W-Whatever you have to say, say it!" I shout before biting my lower lip with the heat surrounding my cheeks. "I don't know what you're planning b-but if you m-must know, I _don't_ think you're hot!"

…Now _why_ the hell did I say _that_?!

I flinch when I realized what my mouth has produced before covering my face. "T-T-That's not what I meant! I-I meant to s-say is-" I begin rambling something about having my mouth being faster than my brain before noticing the amusement in his eyes and a slight twitch at the corner of his lips.

"Have we met before?"

I feel my entire blood being drained right out of me the moment he ask that dreaded question.

"W-What?"

His lips turn into a harsh line but his eyes still contain his mirth emotion. "Have we met before? Because…you seem to be the type of person I should know."

I feel the air being blocked in my throat as my heart nearly stop. What did he mean? Is he…No. No, it's impossible.

"Then again, I never seen someone who hide in the worst of ways. You really suck in hiding, do you?"

I felt the air entering me again. So that's what he means…A feeling of relief and disappointment fills me but I'm just glad he was only giving him his barking comment on my suckish hiding…wait a minute.

"I do _not _suck in hiding!" I glare at him hard and Archer crosses his arms, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Yeah, and hiding under a pedestal isn't obvious?"

Even in the mortal life, he _still_ has a point with that sarcasm in his tone. God, I love this man…

"But seriously…have we met before? You…You remind me of someone I knew…someone I have once cared for…"

The question hangs in silence as I stare into the eyes of my beloved. His white hair looks beautiful with those orbs and his tan skin reminds me of the last time we had been alone together, where he held me in our room at the night before the dreadful final battle…

"…_You don't have to be afraid for tomorrow. Don't care about what happens next for now…_

_Tonight…it's just us…"_

"…Yes. We have. In fact, we were in love with each other. You were my boyfriend who I have given my heart, body and soul for. You were the man who taught me so many things. You were the sword who protected me…You were my Servant and lover, Archer…"

…At least, that's what I wanted to say…But I can only close my eyes and clench my hands into fists. The sound of a school bell rings loudly that even the chapel can hear it.

"…I'm sorry…but I never seen you before in my life." I turn to the door and walk towards it, my back facing him. I grip on the door handle and when I open the door, I open my mouth to speak. "If that's all you need to know, then don't come near me…I'm nothing but a troublesome girl."

I didn't turn to see his reaction. I run out of the chapel and slam the door close. I keep my head low for a while before I found the urge to walk again.

It was only when I reached the 2nd floor did I know I have been crying again.

_~After school~_

"Miu-chan, are you _sure_ Archer didn't hurt you?"

"Rin, seriously, I'm okay." I reassure her. She has been worrying her head off (though she denies it) since I ran out during lunch. I apologize her again and again and she managed to shut me up with a dumpling she had save for me to eat before Taiga entered. Since I was hungry and missed eating my sandwich, I ate it with delight and compliments for Rin. "It's a bit unnerving to be around him, that's all."

"Hmmm…I guess it would be, since he looks a lot like the person you have been drawing about. In fact, he's _exactly_ like the person you have been drawing on!"

I fluster and grip on the shopping bags a bit.

"I-It's just a coincidence! You know how I draw random people I dream about…"

Okay, that's a lie. Whenever I feel lonely for being I'm the only one who knows about the Holy Grail, I drew the characters of my opponents, their Servants and…Archer…

"But Archer isn't much of a coincidence, is he?" Rin shows me a small smirk and I blush, knowing what she is implying.

"Well…" I purse my lips for a moment before stating sternly. "I hate to burst your bubble but we're just classmates. That's it."

"'Classmates' wouldn't just run like hell when they just saw each other at the lockers."

I groan when she made her observant point. "That's because I need to buy some food for my siblings to cook. I'm bad in housework but I can at least try to help my siblings."

Rin scoffs. "Yeah right. I can tell how attracted you are to Archer. It's almost like you haven't seen him for an eternity as his lover."

I blush even harder at that and didn't dare respond to her remark.

Rin and I walk down the path filled with blooming flowers and the scent of springtime freshness. At one of the aligned house is a simple, two-story house with a dark brown roof and creamy-white walls. The front yard is filled with freshly cut grass and small, little dandelions but if you know the backyard, it has a beautiful but small field of white and black roses and a large apple tree that's bigger than the house with a simple swing set hanging onto one of it's thick branches.

"I'm sorry for not being able to spend more time during lunch, Rin…here." I rummage one of the shopping bags and hand her a packet of red bean bun inside a small bag with the words 'Lucky Buns'. Why they call a shop that, I will never know but I know how much Rin loves their buns. "I bought this without you noticing and I know how hard it is to get them with the crowd and all. I'm just glad it's still steaming hot."

I smile at the reaction Rin is making. Shock is written all over her face, not to mention a happy look in her eyes. She clears her throat to hide her embarrassment and nods.

"Y-Yes, well…it _was_ rude of you to leave me alone like that." She grabs the bun and for a moment, I hear her muttering 'thank you' to me. "B-But don't think a bun can make me forgive you a second time! I'll forgive you since you went through the trouble of getting it." I grin a bit.

"Thank you, Rin."

"Nee-chan!"

I turn to my home, only to receive a happy hug from my twin sisters. Alice wore a blue bow with white polka dots on it at the left side of her head with a cute blue sun-dress with white flower patterns while Nursy has a purple bow with black polka dots on the right side of her head, matching her little black dress with purple flower patterns.

"Woah! Hey, you two, don't spill the ingredients!"

I laugh softly and Alice looks at me with a wide grin.

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan, did you get the cakes?"

"Of course I did." I ruffle her hair a bit and turn to Nursy. "And don't worry, I got your blueberry muffins as well."

I give Rin an apologetic smile but she only gives me a big sister-like smile and waves me off.

"I gotta head home anyways. I'll see you at school. Ja ne!"

She turns and walks down the street until I move my eyes to two pair of violet eyes. They help hold onto the bags and I pat their heads in thanks.

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan, daddy said he's going to be later than usual tonight!" Alice speaks and I smile down at them.

"Again? Well, that means more tea-party time for us then, isn't it?"

"Uhuh! Uhuh!" Nursy agrees, smiling as well. "It'll be fun with the four of us!"

My hands stop patting them. "What do you mean 'the four of us'?"

Alice and Nursy smiles widely. "A guy with white hair came here. He was wearing the same style of clothes as you, Nee-chan!"

"W-What?!" I shout in surprise at the statement Nursy has made and quickly rush into the house. I open the door and look around for the sign of Archer. When I found none, I turn to the twins. "Where is he?!"

Alice speaks up, confusion on her face. "We told him he reminds of the man in the drawings you made and that Nee-chan will be back so we told him to wait in your room for a while."

"You WHAT!?" I let out an angry cry and Alice looks as if she's on the verge of tears while Nursy holds her sister tight. I flinch at the sight and got reminded of when they had once lost the match…I exhale to relax myself and shake my head. "I-I'm sorry…But you should never bring in a stranger into the house, _especially_ to my room, even if the stranger is a guy you have seen before!"

"W-We're sorry, Nee-chan…" Alice sniffles before wiping her eyes while Nursy comforts her sister. I kneel to their height and pat Alice on the head.

"It's alright…Lock the doors and make some dinner. I'll go have a chat with this…um…"

"Mr. Mad Hatter!"

I stifle a laugh. "Mad Hatter?" It isn't strange for Alice and Nursy to mark down people they like as the characters of _Alice in Wonderland_. They consider Rin as Duchess (because the Duchess was thought to be as bad as the Red Queen till you get to know her like how she treated Alice with kindness and respect), dad as the Cheshire Cat (maybe because he's always smiling around us like any father would) and me as the White Rabbit (Because I usually rush out of school shouting 'I'm late! I'm late!'). But for them to call Archer 'Mad Hatter'…Well, the _Mad_ part might be what made them thought of Archer like that.

"Mm! Mr. Mad Hatter wanted to know where you were, Nee-chan! When we told him you went shopping, he asked if he can be invited to tea!"

"He…did?" I blink at Alice's explaination. Archer said he doesn't like kids all that much one time (killing my dream of having kids anytime soon, that bastard) and for him to say those words is pretty beyond me.

Nursy giggles. "We actually invited him to tea. He waited for Nee-chan for quite a while."

I let out a small 'Ahh' at Nursy's explanation. Being the more mature twin, her words make more sense than Alice's.

Still, it's pretty fun to talk to them in their own fantasy language.

"Alright, I'm going to talk to Mr. Mad Hatter. Behave yourselves, understand?"

"Okay, Nee-chan!" I smile at them.

"Good. Now remember, do _not_ let strangers come in when daddy or I aren't at home." I turn to the stairs and walk up to the 2nd floor, thoughts pondering my head.

I always draw the people I met in the Holy Grail, including Rin, in a thick, black book with the symbol of my Command Seal on the front of it. I got someone printed it as red on the front and the book is filled with blank pages. I even kept my most teasured pictures of during the war in that book, pasting them onto it. I hid it in a place where my family and friends won't find it though, somewhere only I know.

How the pictures manage to stay in my pockets for me to keep, I will never know. It might be because I didn't wish for all the pictures to be eradicated but that still doesn't explain why _all_ of the pictures are given to me. But I'm grateful that I can at least retain the little memories I have kept over the past weeks during the war.

I head to the 3rd door at the right, grabbing hold onto the doorknob and open it.

"Hey, Archer, I heard you were-"

I cut short at the sight I'm seeing.

Sitting on my bed is Archer, looking at me with a look of slight surprise. In his hands is a black book with a Command Seal on the front of it. I pale and shut the door behind me, leaning against it.

Archer stands up slowly and closes the book with a soft 'pat' filling the silence. He walks towards me slowly and slamming a hand near my head with one hand while he's towering over me, his gray eyes staring down at me.

"Good. You're home. Now…" He waves the book a bit in his other hand, a frustrated look written onto his beautiful, tan look.

"Would you mind explaining me how you manage drew a picture of me wearing some kind of red coat?"

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the second chapter! Don't think I update fast. It entirely depends on my interests of my fanfics. But I did make this chapter longer than the last so, Enjoy! =3<strong>

**Kuro: Don't we get a say in this? =w=**

**Me: No, now shush! D8{**

**Mii-kun: But-**

**Me: Shush!**

**Kuro: You are-**

**Me: Shuuuuuuuuussssssssssssh! :3**

**Kuro and Mii-kun: -w- … Please read and review! *run away!***

**Me: RAWRRR! D8{**


End file.
